Wonderland
by Maximum Fairy Tales
Summary: Alice In Wonderland meets Maximum Ride. The cards aren't what they seem and the Queen is just too small. The mad hatter and hare love bombs more than tea and there's Nudge instead of Tweedledee! By the way, who's this Ace of Spades?
1. Falling Down The Rabbit Hole

Hello, Nightwing here, I know the author of this doesn't look like me but it's really just a bunch of authors who got together to write fairy tale fanfictions. I have some friends who are working together with me to create fairy tales for Maximum Ride. I think it's going to be an amazing ride, don't you?

:D

An Alice in Wonderland fairytale Max Ride style.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Falling Down The Rabbit Hole **

* * *

You don't realize when you fall, it's like the world decided to leave you behind. It's like the world's says 'whoops, that's your problem' when you know very well it isn't. Well, it might be your problem; after all, you're the one falling. 

But that's almost off subject 'cause you're not falling and if you are… well, don't die.

I'm falling right now and the clouds have just passed over my head, a jet was beside me a moment ago, and I swear I'm going to hurl if I spin anymore.

I see a bunny falling beside me. Wait, what?!

"I'm late!" It squealed and it dived. What, late to die? I dived after it, not wanting it to wind up a big splattered puddle on the ground, or me for that matter. "I'm late, I'm late!" It repeated.

"You're freaking falling from the sky, what could you POSSIBLY be late to?" I growled out in attempt to speak sanity into a… talking rabbit…

Huh, I guess I got used to Total if I can handle a talking rabbit.

Only a few feet ahead of me it dived into the hollow of a tree and you know what? I followed it. If you can imagine falling even MORE inside a tree with a silly white rabbit chanting 'I'm late! I'm late!' then you're probably having as much fun as I am right now.

So you're probably wondering, why doesn't our dear Max Ride snap open her wings and just soar right out of the dark hollow of a tree? Well, funny story…

You know, I was kinda fighting Erasers when one took enough feathers to make a pillow, so I kind of can't fly right now… sorry…

"Ow!" I bit my lip as I collided with black and white marble flooring. The rabbit was already yards ahead. How did he land so gracefully? He escaped into a door at the end of the hall only a second later. Hey, he got me into this mess, he's getting me out. I scrambled to my feet, chasing after it only to collide with a wall moments later. I could have sworn…

I looked down at my boots and saw a small golden door handle. Wasn't it…?

"Ahem!" The door sneered. "If you'd like to get through, you'll have to get just a bit smaller."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Go back in time to when I was a baby?" I glared.

"No," The door looked at me as if I were an idiot, "just read directions." It jutted its knob at the floor behind me. Okay… that really wasn't there before. Behind me was a large bottle that said 'Drink me' with blue liquid inside.

"And if I have an objection to drinking liquids with strange colors?" Hey! It could be poison!

"Then I suppose you'll never get through." The door shrugged. Can doors shrug?

"Well here goes nothing." I sighed, walking up to the bottle taller than me. I struggled to tip the bottle before taking a sip. In an instant I was tiny and the bottle clattered to the ground creating a flood of blue. Well… I didn't think this through. The door swung open as the wave of blue liquid swallowed me and pushed me through a doorway leading somewhere...

I wonder… where exactly am I going?

* * *

Which ends the incredibly short chapter one. Oh the twists and the turns! 

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	2. The Ace Of Spades

Nightwing here, I'm turning the reins over to Supergirrl now if she's willing to accept.

So, adieu and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Ace Of Spades**

* * *

Dark hands reached out for the teen sleeping against a tree, her appearance drowned and clothes disheveled. The dark hands tenderly took the bleeding left forearm and slowly cleaned the wound bandaged it. A girl like this, the figure of which the hands belonged to thought, should not be so hurt. The figure slowly removed her boots, bandaging from her feet to her knees for the cuts and sprains. 

"Change her." The dark figure said aloud to the dark forest, the voice was deep and obviously male. A set of white teeth smiled in the darkness as butterflies rushed past the sleeping teen. Moments later when the last butterfly cleared, the teen wore a simple amber dress which was accompanied by a white apron around the waist, white thigh high socks, and simple black shoes adorned her feet. A thin silver chain adorned her neck with a blank rectangle charm on it. Her soaked body was now dry, her cheeks now held a healthy glow. The dark figure watched her for a few moments, awed by her beauty before standing up from the grassy ground. A small patch of light filtered through the dark forest falling on the figure's black outfit, on the small portion the light fell on his rank, the Ace of Spades.

"I feel like a drowned cat." I moaned out loud as I tried to open my eyes. I was in a forest, last time I checked I was drowning in something that had said 'drink me' on it, ugh, what's wrong here? I froze as my hands ran across my clothing. It was soft like satin or silk, come to think of it, it is a bit more drafty than when I came here… I gazed down at the hands that lay in my lap and saw a dark yellow dress, a skirt up to my knees with a soft cotton apron. Angel would love this dress, except in pink. So, I'm in different clothes… who changed me? Did they see my wings? Are they an enemy? Where am I? Where is here? Why do I look like freaking Alice in Wonderland?!

I noticed my bandaged forearm and gazed at it silently, someone was helping me in this place, wherever this place is… I have to go back home… I have to find that idiotic white rabbit and get him to take me home… I have to be back with the flock, with Angel, Total, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and moreover Fang… Leaning against the tree behind me I struggled to my feet to walk to the pathway only a few feet ahead. As I walked the surroundings grew larger all around me until the path ended in front of tree tall blades of grass. I must be going crazy.

* * *

The dark figure sighed as he removed his forearm length gloves. He set the gloves aside on his bed before unbuttoning his uniform jacket. The dark figure seemed distracted as he stared blankly at the ceiling, removing his jacket and shirt, thinking of the teenage girl he helped previously. What would happen if the Queen found out he helped her? He is the Queen's most trusted soldier, known as the Queen's favorite, even more favored than the king. 

Now shirtless he leaned over the sink in his bathroom, gritting his teeth as dark wings spread around him, sore from being tucked tightly away in his uniform. Lifting his head only a little he looked at himself. Dark eyes which seemed livelier since having met that girl, olive skin that seemed pale with anticipation, and dark hair which blended in with his dark wings.

"Ace! Come play with me!" A bubbly voice echoed through the stone walls. In an instant the dark figure answered his name, kneeling before a child with blonde hair and innocent blue eyes wearing a large golden crown and a heavily decorated white dress filled with red and black hearts. "Ooo, your wings have gotten more beautiful by the day! Come play with me, Ace, the king's being an old goat." The Queen pouted. The dark figure called Ace knew the king was in fact a Scottish dog but made no thought nor remark for the Queen was powerful, she could read minds.

"Yes, your grace." Ace replied in a stoic voice.

"Wah! You're so cold, Ace!" The Queen clapped her hands in excitement. "No wonder you're my favorite soldier!" She leaped from the bed, letting Ace catch her in his arms mere moments later. "Sharp as normal! Come outside and play with me, I got a new toy!" She leapt from his arms and out the window, spreading white wings and gently floating down towards the garden. "Come!" She ordered in a sickly sweet voice.

He thought for the first time, out of range from her mind reading gift, if he could see that girl again, and if he did… what would he say?

* * *

"This. Is. Ridiculous." I mumbled, fighting my way through the tree like blades of grass. 

"An insect." A calm voice rang through my ears. I stopped abruptly seeing a giant caterpillar in front of me, lounging over four mushrooms. It seemed annoyed at my appearance and maybe even my face. The caterpillar was a foreboding blue color and its face looked like –

"Jeb!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Jebbe? A boorish name." The caterpillar scoffed. "You arrive here so rudely and call me by an absurd name. Tell me, who are you?"

"How can you not know me? I'm the invincible Maximum Ride!" I snapped. The caterpillar scoffed once more.

"You sound like a toy. But you are not so invincible Ms. Ride. Those bandages emit defeat."

"I don't care! It's who I am, I'm always hurt so I can grow!"

"Wise yet not so wise words from a child such as yourself. It is wise to say you grow from defeat, however, your words tell me differently. You are always hurt, such sad words, by whom, may I ask? Others, yourself? Is it physical pain or emotional?" Jeb's face looked at me calmly. I looked away feeling burned.

"That is none of your concern, in fact, why are we playing Dr. Phil?"

"Who is Dr. Phil? A Phil pretending to be something he is not?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." I replied sarcastically, turning around and walking through the tree like blades of grass.

* * *

Ace slipped back into his uniform, having 'played' in the Queen's garden for two hours training a three of clubs. He had to find that girl again, it was driving him crazy not thinking around the Queen but images of the girls face kept popping up everywhere he went. Her gentle sleeping face in the rose bushes, the rocks, and the sky; it was getting on his nerves. That girl, who was injured had invaded his mind. Nothing had managed to do such a thing before. 

"I hate it." Ace mumbled, buttoning the last button and jumping out the window. His wings were tucked tightly underneath his uniform but his agility had leaping from roof to roof of the castle till he was a safe distance from the ground to leap on it. Now to check on the Mad Hatter, Ace ran a hand through his dark hair.

* * *

O.o guess, oooo somebody guess. I love the Ace of Spades! 

So that's it for Maximum Fairy Tales for now!

Adieu**_  
Nightwing_**


End file.
